mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Mario 3D Land U
Mario,Luigi,Toad Blue,Princess Peach and Mii you new adventure in lost land a saves King Star Magic of capture for Bowser.players uising a new items Box.coming in 25 July in eShop and 13 agust in box and new game adventure of luigi new levels,new enemies and more in 17 august in eShop and 9 setember in box.you two levels saves stars.equal to super mario galaxy. Played *Mario *Luigi *Toad *Princess Peach *Mii(new character) Levels World 1 *1-1:Acorn Plains-2 Stars / Cometa Star *1-2:Florest Shake-2 Stars *1-3:Chocolate Island-2 Stars *1-4:Luigi World-2 Stars / Secret Star *1-5:Praza Mii-2 Stars *1-Tower:Bom Bom Castle-1 Star *1-Secret:Cheep Flash-Gold Star *1-7:Fruit Jump-2 Stars *1-8:Dino Land-2 Stars *1-Cloudy:Cloudy Run *1-9:Jardim Green Green-2 Stars *1-10:Lost Tunel-2 Stars *1-11:Peach Jardim-2 Stars *1-12:Ice Penguin-1 Star *1-13:Laki Laki-Tu-1 Star *1-14:Cake Island-2 Stars *1-Castle:False Bowser-1 Star World 2 *2-1:Desert Hot Hot-2 Stars *2-2:Lakitu Desert-2 Stars / Cometa Star *2-3:Aquatic Flash-2 Stars *2-Cloudy:Cloudy Run 2 *2-4:Ice Cream Isla-1 Star *2-5:Mario Kart Level-1 Star *2-6:Park Sun-2 Stars / Secret Star *2-Tower:Pom Pom Castle-1 Star *2-7:Bee Bee Honey-2 Stars *2-8:Desert Bazar-2 Stars *2-9:Fly Fly White-1 Star *2-10:Eletric Zum-1 Star *2-11:Toad Jardim-2 Stars *2-12:Chomp Area-2 Stars *2-Secret:Mario Year-1 Star *2-13:Yellow Pyramit-2 Stars *2-14:Super Mario 64-1 Star / Secret Star *2-15:Incredible Jardim *2-16:Buzzy Florest *2-Boss:Castle King Spiny-1 Star *2-Bowser Jr.:Jr. Speed-1 Star World 3 *3-1:Cheep Cheep Aquatic-1 Star / Secret Star *3-2:Candy Island-2 Stars *3-3:Park Koopa-1 Star *3-4: *3-5: *3-Tower:Bom Bom Castle-1 Star *3-6:Giant Land-1 Star *3-Secret: *3-7: *3-8:Super Mario World-2 Stars *3-9:Playa Blooper-2 Stars *3-10: *3-11: *3-12:Spiny Pyramit-2 Stars *3-13: *3-14: *3-Boss:Ms.Kamek Castle-1 Star World 4 *4-1:Florest Lost-2 Stars *4-3:Boo House-2 Stars / Secret Star *4-Castle:Pom Pom Castle-1 Star *4-7:Bullet Bill Isla-2 Stars / Cometa Star World 5 *Coming Soon World 6 *6-8:Wuhu Rock World 7 *7-15:Castle King Nabbit-1 Star World Secret *Coming Soon World 8 *8-1:Super Galaxy-2 Stars *8-2:Lava X Dome-3 Stars *8-Tower:Bom Bom & Pom Pom Castle-1 Star *8-7:Night Spider-2 Stars / Cometa Star *8-Final Boss:Bowser Castle-Grand Star World 9 *9-1:Cloudy Fly-1 Star *9-2:Montain Black-1 Star *9-3:Rainbow Bow-1 Star *9-4Jungle Area-1 Star *9-5:City City Office-1 Star *9-6:Shake Jardim-1 Star *9-7:Super Mario Bros-1 Star *9-8:Bom Bom & Pom Pom Castle-1 Star Special World 1 *Coming Soon Special World 2 *SW2-3:Wiggler Florest-Special Star Special World 3 *Coming Soon Special World 4 *Coming Soon Special World 5 *Coming Soon Special World 6 *Coming Soon Special World 7 *Coming Soon Special World 8 *SW-Final Boss:Dry Bowser Castle-King Star Magic Special World 9 *Coming Soon Bosses *Bom Bom for boss of 1º castle in world 1,3,5,7 and 8. *Pom Pom for boss of 1º castle in world 2,4,6 and 8. *False Bowser for boss in world 1. *King Spiny for boss in world 2. *Sr.Kamek for boss in world 3. *King Nabbit for boss in world 7. *Bowser for final boss in world 8. Power-Ups *Mushroom *1-Up Mushroom *Poison Mushroom *Mega Mushroom *Mini Mushroom *Fire Flower *Starman *Propellor Hat *Gold Propellor Hat *Tanooki Suit *Super Leaf *P-Wing *Gold Flower *Gold Musshroom *Boomerang Flower *Hammer Suit *Koopa Shell Suit *Cat Bell(new item) *E.T. Suit(new item) *Gold Starman(new item) Game DLC in eShop *you game coming soon in eShop 25 july of DLC play adventures in world 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8 and 9 you game DLC not special worlds.DLC is eShop $19,99.special worlds in box 13 august. Other Items *? Blocks *Flying ? Block *! Block (Danger Block) *Flying ! Block (Danger Block) *Coins *- Clock *+ Clock *Block (used) *Jump Block *Brick Block *Dark Brick Block *Coin Block *Donut Lift *Propeller Block *Roulette Block *Coin Roulette Block *Gold Roulette Block *Mystery Box *Gold Mystery Box *Elevator *Warp Block *Secret Box *Rectangular Coin Block *Rectangular Note Block *Star Medal *Gold Star *Special Gold Star *Binoculars *Gold Binoculars *Kart *Goal Pole *Checkpoint Flag *Warp Pipe *Red Warp Pipe *Blue Warp Pipe *Gold Warp Pipe *Green Shell *Red Shell *Gold Shell *Spiny Shell *Gold Spiny Shell *P-Switch *Gold P-Switch *Goomba Sign *Gold Goomba Sign *Warp Pipe Sign *Piranha Plant Sign *Gold Piranha Plant Sign *1-Up Sign *Gold Mushroom Sign *Crate *Dark Crate *Gold Crate *Cannon *Gold Cannon *Red Ring *Blue Ring *Gold Ring *Red Coin *Blue Coin *Switchboard *Rubber Platforms *Assist Block *Reversible Platform *Rainbow Note *Yellow Ring *POW Block *Red POW Block *Gold POW Block *Snake Block *Gold Snake Block *Tranpoline *Gold Tranpoline *Wooden Block *Gold Wooden Block *2D Block *1985 Block Enemies *Goomba *Micro Goomba *Tail Goomba *Grand Tail Goomba *Goomba Towers *Koopa Troopa *Tail Koopa Troopa *Hammer Bro *Fire Bro *Ice Bro *Gold Bro *Metal Bro *Giant Bro *Mousing *Paragoomba *Metal Goomba *Dry Bones *Giant Dry Bones *Nabbit *Boo *Giant Boo *Gold Boo *Boo Invisible *Paratroopa *Kemek *Gold Kemek *Bullet Bill *Gold Bullet Bill *Banzai Bill *Cabow Bill *Piranha Plant *Dark Piranha Plant *Goombe *Gold Goombe *ParaGoombe *Metal Goombe *Giant Goombe *Fire Goombe *Micro Goombe *Gold Mousing *Lakitu *Dark Lakitu *ParaLakitu *Boomerang Lakitu *Gold Lakitu *Tree *Gold Tree *Stingby *Gold Stingby *Prongo *Tail Prongo *Gold Prongo *Bob-omb *Tail Bob-omb *Gold Bob-omb *if you want, you can see Super Mario Power Land 2, My fan game a particip of the series of game enter *Mario 3D Land(Snes)1997 *Mario 3D Land 2(Game Boy Advence)2000 *Mario 3D Land 64(Nintendo 64)2004 *Super Mario 3D Island(Game Cube)2006 *Super Mario 3D Dream DS(Nintendo DS)2008 *Super Mario 3D Land !Phone(Mobile)2009 *Super Mario 3D Secret(Wii)2010 *Super Mario 3D Tropical(Nintendo 3DS)2011 New Game *Super Luigi 3D Land U(Wii U)2013 *Super Mario 3D Island 2(Game Cube Z)2014 *Super Luigi 3D Land 2 ZU(Game Cube Z)2014 Category:Games